Secretos
by xp55
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos, son cosas intimas que no se pueden revelar fácilmente a las personas que te rodean, es algo confidencial, que si de alguna manera se llegan a revelar pueden crear los mayores problemas con los que nos podamos cruzar, por algo es que estos hechos no se revelan a la luz.


Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar que soy nuevo realizando este tipo de cosas, solamente les pido respeto y les agradecería si me pueden brindar consejos para mejorar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **SECRETOS**_

Todos tenemos secretos, son cosas intimas que no se pueden revelar fácilmente a las personas que te rodean, es algo confidencial, que si de alguna manera se llegan a revelar pueden crear los mayores problemas con los que nos podamos cruzar, por algo es que estos hechos no se revelan a la luz.

Era una mañana totalmente tranquila en la aldea de la hoja, la aldea mas poderosa de todas las aldeas ninja, ya que esta cuenta como líder al gran héroe de la 4ta guerra mundial ninja, obviamente hablamos del séptimo hokage naruto uzumaki.

Naruto, un personaje bien conocido en el mundo, principalmente por sus grandes hazañas como haber derrotado al líder de la antigua organización criminal akatsuki, o haber ganado la guerra shinobi (por lo que es más conocido), entre otras más. Tiene una vida estable junto a su familia, sin embargo, su hijo boruto es un muchacho un tanto problemático, ya que en ocasiones es muy caprichoso y ruidoso, pero al menos el no lo considera un joven malo, porque no es alguien de malos sentimientos.

8:00 am, toda esa tranquilidad que tenia la aldea se esfumo en cierto hogar de la aldea, en donde se estaba llevando una discusión bastante acalorada.

-Siempre te la pasas trabajando, casi nunca vienes a la casa o solamente vienes a dormir y de nuevo a largarte a tu maldito trabajo- decía un joven rubio que estaba muy molesto por alguna razón.

\- boruto, tu bien sabes que el puesto que tengo lleva mucha responsabilidad, no solo pienso en la aldea, también pienso en ustedes porque todos aquí son mi familia…-

\- ¡claro, siempre sales con la misma estupidez!, deja de habar la misma tontería y empieza a preocuparte mas en nosotros, himawari casi siempre esta triste porque no estas presente, para mi eres alguien irresponsable con tu familia- interrumpió el joven elevando su tono de voz

\- ¡por favor ya paren los dos!, todos los días es lo mismo, boruto ya mejor ve a la academia, se te hará tarde otra vez- hablo Hinata, molesta de que estén en cada momento discutiendo sobre la misma situación.

\- ¡mamá! ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Porque nunca le reclamas, solo se la pasa en su oficina…-

\- yo entiendo perfectamente porque esta en su oficina, solamente te pido que ya te vayas y pares de discutir…-

Boruto ya sin decir nada mas se fue a la academia, estaba muy enojado y se le veía claramente en el rostro, pero si su madre decía que debía de parar lo hacia para no seguir perdiendo su tiempo en pelear.

-aun no entiende…- decía naruto estresado después de la discusión.

\- solo necesita que estés con nosotros, a veces siento que tiene algo de razón con lo que dice, pero tu trabajo es muy importante…-

\- Hinata, tu mas que nadie sabe cuanto los amo a ustedes, créeme que cuando tenga el tiempo vendré a disfrutarlo, si quieres buscare una forma para ya no estar tanto tiempo laborando…-

\- tranquilo, yo solo necesito que nos quieras, pero de verdad me gustaría que estes mas aquí, las noches ya no son las mismas cuando no estas, siento que nuestra pasión se ha ido apagando- decía Hinata con una expresión un tanto triste.

\- sabes que siempre estaré para ti, cuando exista la oportunidad, te prometo que pasaremos una velada increíble…- le respondió abrazándola de la cintura regalándole una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo un poco, había pasado bastante tiempo que no la miraba y tocaba de esa forma.

-bueno me voy, veré si shikamaru me ayuda a librarme del trabajo para, aunque sea venir un rato-

-claro no te preocupes, cuídate- despidiéndose de naruto y cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Ya era medio día, la aldea se encontraba muy activa, sobre todo en el mercado, la gente andaba de allí para acá, y en el mercado se encontraba Hinata, viendo que verduras y otros productos iba a llevar a su casa para la comida y cena. Andando ahí entre todas las personas, se topo con alguien que no se imaginaria, principalmente porque dicha persona casi nunca esta en la aldea. Este se le acerco, asombrando a la hyuga, ya que nunca se esperó dicha acción.

-que tal Hinata ¿Cómo te ha ido? -

\- muy bien gracias, sasuke…- se sentía rara, sasuke nunca se da el tiempo de andar saludándola, o solo lo hace cuando esta con su esposo.

\- al parecer las cosas están un poco movidas por aquí, ¿no te gustaría ir a algún puesto a conversar? –

Hinata salió un poco de sus casillas, ¿Por qué el uchiha querría hablar con ella?, a lo mejor es por educación, pero al menos ella no tiene muchas cosas que hablar con él, sin embargo, acepto acompañarlo, puede que sea algo importante.

Fueron a un pequeño puesto de comida, pidieron algo de beber y una pequeña botana.

-y que tal, ¿Cómo te fue con los viajes? - pregunto a su acompañante.

\- realmente ha estado todo tranquilo, no ha habido muchas cosas que puedan causar futuros problemas- después de esa respuesta se generó un silencio algo incomodo, pero el uchiha rompió el silencio con algo que sorprendió un poco a Hinata.

\- has cambiado bastante, Hinata. Desde que te casaste con naruto te has vuelto mas atractiva de alguna forma- le dijo.

\- y me impresionas, tu carácter y tu seguridad han crecido, cosa que de niña nunca demostraste…-

\- gracias sasuke, no sé cómo te nació decir eso, pero gracias, debo decir que tú también has cambiado, eres alguien mas "amigable" con las personas…- respondió la hyuga sorprendida de lo que dijo.

\- ¿naruto está ocupado verdad? -

\- emmm, si, tú sabes… el siempre esta en su oficina…-

\- ¿piensas hacer algo esta noche? – pregunto sasuke observando las bolsas de mandado.

\- pues, lo de siempre, hare la cena para mi familia, lo que me preocupa es que naruto llegue temprano para cenar con nosotros- a partir de este punto, noto que la mirada de sasuke era algo diferente, un poco más penetrante.

\- el trabajo lo tiene aturdido, creo que solo se la pasa pensando en la aldea…-

\- pienso lo mismo…- dijo ella agachando un poco la cabeza al pensar en eso.

Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata para captar su atención, y decirle lo siguiente:

-sabes, por cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo, se que en estos momentos las cosas no van muy bien con tu familia, he visto un poco la conducta de boruto con su padre, y me hace pensar en lo que les pasa, lo considero sobre todo porque naruto es mi amigo, y me preocupan también ustedes, porque son su familia…-

Hinata se quedo pasmada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de saber que alguien le apoya, y le gusto bastante que él le estuviera regalando una mirada amistosa.

-gracias… no se que decir- lo dijo un tanto sonrojada

\- no te preocupes, pero bueno, me tengo que ir – respondió sasuke.

\- espera, si quieres puedes ir a cenar con nosotros…- lo dijo antes de que se fuera.

\- claro, iré al rato- le contesto con una sonrisa confiada

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, Hinata estaba preparando la cena con un gran entusiasmo, llevaba tiempo que no tenía invitados y esa idea le agrado bastante.

-mama ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena? – pregunto su hija

\- no te preocupes hima, todo está bajo control -

\- por cierto ¿quién es el invitado? –

\- es el tío sasuke…-

\- ¡oh que bien! Espero que también venga papa para que vea al tío sasuke- y se retiró la pequeña de la cocina.

Paso el tiempo, sasuke ya había llegado a la casa y estaban a punto de cenar, pero tenían que esperar a que naruto llegara para cenar junto a él. Paso una hora y mejor decidieron empezar a comer, estaba claro que naruto ya no llegaría.

Pasaron el rato tranquilo, el uchiha les contaba algunas cosas que hizo durante sus viajes, como eran los paisajes que vio, las personas, y muchas cosas más que hizo.

Ya se había hecho tarde, y los chicos ya tenían que irse a dormir

\- ¡pero mama!, queremos seguir escuchando historias del tío sasuke- dijeron los niños al unísono.

\- lo siento, pero ya es tarde, además tengo que hablar cosas importantes con él, acerca de una situación que esta pasando-

\- mama por favor…- le reclamo la pequeña himawari

\- bueno y ¿por qué tanto secreto? – pregunto boruto con cierta duda ante la actitud de ambos adultos.

\- se acerca el cumpleaños de tu padre y queremos hacer algo sorpresa para el, y solo lo vamos a organizar entre sus amigos, pero primero queremos contemplar bien como lo vamos a hacer, así que los niños no pueden saber- le dijo sasuke.

Y con esa respuesta los chicos mejor ya no quisieron seguir reclamando y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Después se miraron con un toque de complicidad, y de ahí decidieron resolver lo que tenían encima.

al siguiente día, el hokage amaneció en el sillón de la sala de su casa, había salido tarde del trabajo, como de costumbre, y tenia que regresar a la oficina. Se decide a buscar su ropa y toalla para meterse a bañar, y a la hora de entrar a su habitación, nota que hay algo raro en ella, pero lo dejó pasar. Su familia ya había despertado, su esposa estaba haciendo de desayunar mientras el tomaba la ducha. Después de haberse bañado, baja a desayunar y sus hijos ya se habían ido a la academia, entonces se encontraba a solas con su mujer.

\- ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –

\- ¿Qué sucede? – ella le responde.

\- ¿qué hacia la katana de sasuke en la habitación? - pregunto sin mirarla.

\- ayer invite a cenar a sasuke para que viniera a verte, pero no llegaste. Estuvimos con el y nos dijo que estará un tiempo en la aldea. Y le dejo la katana a boruto porque le gustó y quería "probarla", y sasuke no tuvo ningún inconveniente al dársela, pero al niño se le había olvidado en la sala cuando se fue dormir, entonces yo la lleve a nuestra habitación-

\- ah bueno, me alegra que sasuke ande de nuevo por aquí, a ver si me lo topo al rato en la aldea. Ya me voy, cuídate te veré al rato- se despidió de su esposa.

Nadie sabe que fue lo que platicaron Hinata y sasuke para darle de sorpresa a naruto, es un secreto entre ambos, solamente el tiempo lo dirá…


End file.
